The present disclosure involves systems, software, and computer-implemented methods for managing access of device management systems in license management operations associated with purchase accounts of a bulk licensing system.
Application stores allow users to download software applications to devices electronically over a network. In some cases, the application stores may manage licenses associated with the applications and present End-User License Agreements (EULAs) to the user electronically for acceptance. Users may register an account with a particular application store, allowing them to purchase and download software applications from the particular application store.